Distraction while driving is a growing issue. Portable communication devices, such as cellular phones, contribute to distracted driving. Some applications block text messaging, emails, and other communication with the portable communication device while driving. However, blocking communication from portable communication devices while driving may prevent important messages from reaching the user.